Vegeta
|-|Base= |-|Great Ape= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Majin Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Ultra Blue= Character Synopsis Vegeta is the former prince of all Saiyans, one of the last remaining saiyans after his planet was destroyed by Frieza. Left with no choice but to serve Frieza, Vegeta finds himself on earth, looking for the Dragon Balls in hopes of gaining immortality. Upon arriving, he encounters and faces Son Goku, who would ultimately become his greatest rival. While originating as a selfish, arrogant and ruthless killer, Vegeta slowly turns into a heroic figure in his quest to become the strongest fighter in the universe, falling in love with Bulma and having a son named Trunks, never breaking his his rivalry with Goku. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B, higher in Oozaru form | 5-B, High 5-A post third zenkai | 4-C as a Super Saiyan, High 4-C post training | 4-B | 3-A | 3-A Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Vegeta Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan (humanoid alien species) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Mind Control (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower) | All previous abilities, His barriers can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan Blue, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" as a Super Saiyan Blue, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Empathic Manipulation, and Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Superior to Goku with the kaioken x2. Obliterated Nappa. Was going to reduce the earth to ashes), higher in Oozaru form | Planet Level (Defeated Jeice and killed Recoome and Burter), Dwarf Star Level post third zenkai (Fought on par with first form Frieza) | Star Level as a Super Saiyan (Put up somewhat of a fight against Android 18), Large Star level post training (Toyed with Semi-Perfect Cell and damaged Perfect Cell) | Solar System Level as a Super Saiyan 2 (Fought on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | Universe Level (Comparable to Goku. Can boost his power with transformations and grows stronger throughout the series) | Universe Level (Obtained a similar form to Ultra Instinct and was able to consistently trade blows with a lightly supressed Jiren) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to Kaioken x2 Goku) higher attack speed in Oozaru form | Relativistic, FTL post third zenkai (Much faster than before) | FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan Goku up until the cell games) | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with with God of Destruction Toppo and a lightly supressed Jiren) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Planet Class, higher in Oozaru form | Planet Class, Dwarf Star Class post third zenkai | Star Class as a Super Saiyan, Large Star Class post training | Solar System Class | Universal | Universal Durability: Planet Level, higher in Oozaru form | Planet Level, Dwarf Star Level post third zenkai | Star Level as a Super Saiyan, Large Star Level post training | Solar System Level | Universe Level | Universe Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters in Oozaru form, Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Stellar with ki blasts and attacks | Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks | Universal with ki blasts and attacks Intelligence: Above Average (Incredibly cunning and skilled warrior whose techniques shocked even Goku during their first fight. While he often relying on his sheer power to win fights, he has shown many feats of intelligence such as outmaneuvering Frieza's forces, exploiting cells overconfidence and additionally have whis comment on how he overthinks things) Weaknesses: Prideful and arrogant at times. Versions: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's signature technique where he shoots out a giant purple blast at his foes *'Big Bang Attack:' A technique developed by Vegeta during the time when he became a Super Saiyan. This attack is a high-powered energy ball that is fired at the opponent. *'Final Flash:' A Blast that he uses that he is capable of destroying an entire planet Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. **'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade:' Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. *'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. **'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution:' Through breaking his limits in a similar manner to Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation, he was able to tap into a further degree of Super Saiyan Blue, similar to Super Saiyan 2, which allowed Vegeta to fight competently against Jiren and, after powering up, defeat Toppo, who had become equal to a God of Destruction. Gallery Vegeta vs jiren.jpg|Vegeta fighting Jiren vegeta card.jpg|Vegeta card in Dragon Ball Super vegeta manga.jpg|One of Vegeta's manga feats Super_Saiyan_God_Vegeta_full.png|Vegeta went Super Saiyan God in the manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Ki Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Saiyans Category:Princes Category:Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderers Category:Gods Category:Berserkers Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Absorbers Category:Aliens Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regenerators Category:Reformed Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3